I hate, therefore I am
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: Can someone really come back from such humiliation? Edward Elric believes Envy can be a useful tool against father, and stops him from ending his life. But the young alchemist may have gotten himself in over his head, especially when he realizes he's beginning to sympathize with the evil homunculus. Rated M to be on the safe side (there may be future Yaoi in here)


This is it.

This is the end.

There's no way out...no way.

These...these damn human's, human's that are so beneath him, have all but humiliated him.

HOW?

HOW HAD THEY DONE IT?

Trembling, Envy can feel his life source, his philosopher stone, swirling away in disgust inside of him.

This perfect stone, which was meant to make him so much better than mere human's, has done nothing for him.

He's still been beaten down.

Tears spilling from his wide eyes, he reaches his stubby green arms inside of himself, determined to tear the wretched thing out and just end this damned existence, once and for all.

But no, that damn pipsqueak has to get involved, as if he has not done enough already.

"Envy, wait!"

Trembling, Envy pauses, glaring up at Ed.

"What, you want to get a final taunt in, pipsqueak? Well, go right ahead, I guess it can't get any worse anyway!"

Ed put's his hands up in surrender, shaking his head.

"No, that's not what I want. I just don't think ending your life is the right way to deal with this."

Colonel Mustang, who is listening intently to the exchange, stares at Ed.

"Edward Elric, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just butt out for a sec, Colonel."

Mustang opens his mouth to retort, but a sharp look from Hawkeye makes him clamp his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, killing yourself isn't going to be of any use."

Envy scowls at the elder Elric brother.

"Just come out with what you wanna say alchemist."

"If you help us stop Father, then we'll let you live."

"THE HELL WE WILL!"

Mustang is now on his feet, his fists clenched at his sides.

"THAT BASTARD KILLED HUGHES, AND HE WILL PAY FOR IT, WITH HIS LIFE!"

"Colonel you're not thinking straight! We need all the help we can get to take down father!" Ed shouts back at him.

Watching the scene unfolding in front of him, Envy can't help but let out a shrill cackle.

"And you're assuming I'll help you guys and not slaughter you all the first chance I get?"

"You won't get the chance, I'll make sure of that," Ed states.

Hawkeye, now at the shaking Colonel's side, places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, as much as I hate to say it, he's right. Even if that means we have to keep Envy alive...for now."

Mustang growls, before raising his hand and sending a burst of flames rushing down one of the adjoining corridors.

"It's...we can't just...we have to avenge Hughes..."

"And we will, but now is not the time, Edward Elric is right."

Ed glances behind him at Scar, who has been silently watching the exchange.

"What do you think, Scar?"

"I hate to see a monster such as him being let off so easily for his heinous crimes, but his assistance is needed, for now."

Ed nods at him, before scooping up the tiny sized Envy.

"Hey! Put me down you worthless little-"

"And another thing, if I have to put up with you, you're gonna stop calling me little!"

As Envy tries to latch his jagged teeth onto Ed's hand, Ed quickly produces a small jar from his coat, plopping the wriggling Envy inside and quickly sealing it shut, proceeding to pop some air holes into it.

Envy puts his hands on the glass, banging as hard as his small form will allow.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

Ed brings the jar up to eye level, making sure to look Envy directly in the eye.

"No, you're my responsibility for the time being, and that means you're staying in the jar. Hopefully you'll learn to be more cooperative."

With a sharp hiss, Envy turns away from him, sulking and remaining silent.

Ed cradles the jar in his hands, before chancing a glance over at Mustang.

He almost gasps out loud at the pure look of hatred he see's in those dark eyes, currently locked on him.

Without another word, Mustang turns on his heel and marches off down the corridor, and Hawkeye, giving Ed a last salute, quickly follows after him.

Sighing, Ed turns back to Scar.

"So, shall we get going?"

* * *

After a while of carrying the jar through the maze of tunnels, Ed decides to give his hands a break, slipping it back into his coat pocket.

Not that Envy can complain, in fact, it's nice to be left alone in darkness, where those humans can't look at him with their pity or hatred.

Sighing quietly to himself, Envy curls himself up into a tight ball.

Now, he's nothing more than a prisoner.

He knows full well that Ed wouldn't fall for such stupid tricks like the little girl did earlier.

But...there must be a way for him to gain Ed's trust just enough to get free, to make all of these human's pay.

It will mean biding his time, but it will be worth it in the end.

Yes...someday the pipsqueaks blood will be staining his hands.

 _He'll make damn sure of it._

* * *

Ed is surprised that all the rest of the trip to their current night's lodgings he hadn't heard anything out of the homunculus stowed away in his coat pocket.

Not a single taunt, not even a swear word, not anything.

Could enemies working together really be all it took to bring Envy down?

By just being human?

No, he can't look too much into it right now.

Who cares if Envy feels bad anyway, he should.

After everything he's done, from shooting that innocent child and starting the war to killing Hughes, he deserves it and frankly a whole lot more.

Sitting down on his camp bed for the night, Ed takes the jar out of his coat, placing it down on the bed next to him.

Envy is still curled in a tight ball, his eyes clamped shut.

Ed gives the jar a tentative shake, and Envy's eyes snap open.

"You haven't said anything since I put you in my coat."

Envy remains silent, his eyes boring into Ed.

"What, you're not even talking to me now?"

Envy huffs, before rolling onto his side and turning his back to Ed.

With a roll of his eyes, Ed moves the jar to the floor at the side of the bed, putting his heavy alchemist watch on top to make sure Envy can't just push it over and try to roll away to freedom when he goes to sleep.

Taking off his coat and shoes, he takes one last peek at the jar, before laying down on his back.

He should try to get some rest while he can, and maybe he can think up a way to get Envy to help them willingly.

You never know, maybe he'll get inspired in his sleep.

Yawning loudly, he let's his eyelids close, and the black veil of sleep take him.

* * *

 **Well, first chapter of the first Fullmetal Alchemist story I've ever written XD**

 **I'm not exactly sure how far I'm going to take the Ed/Envy relationship yet, so this is gonna stay rated M for now.**

 **Envy's my favourite character so I've wanted to write something involving him for a while, so here we go.**

 **Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
